The Fox and The Sword
by Lil Loki
Summary: Inuyasha meets another half demon and well just read it and find out


(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(  
~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This is a work of fiction not to be  
confused with any real Inuyasha merchandise or stories. Thank you and  
enjoy.  
Loki  
PS this is my first story so I am sorry if it sucks and plz post your  
thoughts on it thank you. (~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(  
~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
A Fox and a Sword  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was an early morning in feudal Japan. Inuyasha steeped out into the morning sunlight his sliver hair glistening in the sun. Kagome and Shippo followed both yawning broadly.  
"Why did you gets us up this early Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while stretching.  
"Shhhhh I smell something," Inuyasha scans the woods looking and waiting for trouble. Suddenly he catches site of a silver haired blur moving through the treetops to their position. "There, IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER," the tree that the blur landed in falls to the ground with a thud.  
A mysterious voice call out "You know that is a hell of a way to greet someone," A silver haired demon stands his white ears pointing out of his hair. "You could of just asked if I would come down stupid canines," The stranger shrugs and starts down the path to Kagome Shippo and Inuyasha.  
"STUPID CANINE!!!!!"  
"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yells as Inuyasha is embedded in the earth, "What do you expect us to do you doing sneaking up on us in the trees?" Kagome glares at the stranger.  
Shippos stands with his mouth gapping "He..He...He" the stranger now next to them bows his long silver hair tied loosely in the back. A lock scar runs the length of his face and an eyepatch covers his right eye. At his side is a hilt of a sword but something is odd it lacks a blade and there seems to be a hole where a jewel would go. "He is a Fox!!" the stranger flips his fox tail.  
"That I am young one but alas I am only half," the stranger smiles at Shippo "I am Loki, You must be Shippo Kagome and Inuyasha," Loki looks around, "Where is the demon hunter and the monk?" As if on cue out of the bushes come a very disheveled Sango and a grinning Miroku. "Ah there they are Miroku you still chasing the ladies?"  
Inuyasha slowly stands as Miroku speaks "I know that voice, Loki? I thought so." Miroku grins as he looks at his old friend "You haven't aged at all, well you are half so its to be expected, What brings you to..."  
"STUPID CANINE!!!!!! How dare you have the audacity to speak to me like that do you know who I am, I should kill you where you stand why I I ...." Inuyasha's mouth keeps moving but no sound comes out as a Charm is plastered to his forehead. "There much better, And I came to find the stupid canine and offer a gift of sorts" Loki smiles and holds out a small leather bag. Kagome gasps as she sees the glow of six jewel shards. As she looks at Loki she sees that he has 4 other jewels that seem to glow in 4 different colors Red Green blue and purple. Loki hands the bag to Kagome. "These are for you," he says as he tosses her the bag. "There are 4 more but I lack how do you say sufficient abilities to get them for that I am sorry" "Thank you I think" Kagome looks at the bag in her hand and slips it into her pocket. Inuyasha finally rips the charm off his head "OK I am not going to kill you yet, Where are these other jewel shards?" Loki looks around as Sesshoumaru steps out of the woods followed by Jakkan and Rin. "Um I think that can wait I have business to attend to," Loki grabs the hilt in his belt and holds it like a regular weapon. Inuyasha aslo wields tetsiga as Sesshoumaru approaches. Everyone readys themselves for a battle. "What are YOU doing here," Inuyasha snarls at the approaching Sesshoumaru. "Figures the fox would run to you for help, I have come for his sword and his life. It does not involve you brother so kindly step out of the way before I am forced to move you." Sesshoumaru calmly speaks acting like he has all the time in the world. "What ever you want him for it can't be good, you're going to have to get passed.." Loki puts his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "No worries I was expecting this, He wants The Elemental Sword of Kahn," Loki's hand goes to his neck and grabs the red orb from his necklace," And he knows he has to kill me to get it will only work for its master." "He wants that hilt it doesn't even have a blade how are you supposed to fight him," Inuyasha says with a cynical glare. Loki holds up the red jewel and slams it into the whole of the hilt, A geyser of flames shoots out forming into a large blade "This is how," Loki rushes at sheshomeru his blade held high. Sheshomeru steps out of the way using his lighting speed and calmly slices Loki with his claws. Clothes fall to the ground as Loki appears behind sheshomeru and rams his sword into his gut. "AN illusion I should have know," Sesshoumaru falls to the ground as Loki removes his blade. Loki throws a bag of something down at Sesshoumaru and walks away. "You will never own this blade it is not meant for you Sesshoumaru, It can only be mastered by someone pure of heart," Loki smiles at Rin as she kneels next to Sesshoumaru "Don't worry little one he will live give him the medicine in the bag and he will be right as rain again, and I will see you another time" He looks over at Inuyasha and his group "And for you head east, You will find what your looking for" blue flame surrounds Loki's body and he disappears. When the flames dissipate only a small silver fox is there and it runs up to Kagome. There seems to be four markings in its fur around its neck. The fox yips as Kagome picks it up and places it on her shoulders. The fox curls up around her neck. Inuyasha looks at there new companion "Don't get any ideas, Well lets get going he said east," Inuyasha starts walking to the east while the rest of the companions follow him. Sango looks at Miroku "How do you know that half demon? You seemed quite familiar with him, is he an old friend?" Miroku smiles "I met him in the monastery when I was five and he taught me much, He was someone who would actually play with me and help me in my studies and other endeavors." Miroku looks at the fox and gives it a knowing wink, "Well I think I won't say any more he is an ally although he always has other reasons for doing anything"  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(  
~)(~)  
  
Well that's the first chapter tell me what you think I would be most  
appreciative. Thank you, Loki  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(  
~)(~) 


End file.
